


No Interruptions (Light)

by dendriticgold



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendriticgold/pseuds/dendriticgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. An AU alternative outcome for Thomas's nocturnal visit to Jimmy in 3x07. Alfred is nowhere to be seen and the visit goes better than Thomas could have hoped. Or: How O'Brien indirectly helps two men instead of destroying one.</p>
<p>[See 'No Interruptions (Dark)' and 'No Interruptions (Flip)' for alternative takes on the same situation.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Interruptions (Light)

Thomas was sure he had meant every word of denial that he had spoken to O'Brien in the servant's hall. He was equally certain that he was resolved to leave the matter well enough alone as he finished his cigarette on her departure. When the seed of hope planted by O'Brien's words refused to die, he was sure he had resolved (with conviction) to at the very least put the matter completely out of his mind for the present as he undressed for bed. All these things were true.

_Then WHY am I here?_

Thomas paused for a moment at Jimmy's bedroom door, listening, not sure if hearing a sound would actually compel him to proceed or run away.

_Because of the looks, the smiles, the connection…that's why._

Somehow that reasoning had muddied his judgment (not to mention his sense of self preservation and restraint) enough to have forced him to make the trip down the corridor to stand at Jimmy's door.

_There's something. I know it._

Carefully he pushed open the door and stepped into the dark room. Closing the door behind him, he stood quietly staring at Jimmy's sleeping form.

_That's…unfortunate._

_What do I do now?_

Leaving was not an option, not until he had an answer. He knew he would never rest easy without one, and severely doubted whether his confidence would ever get him to this point again if he were to back out.

_Besides, I do actually KNOW the answer already. Don't I?_

_I just need confirmation._

_That's all._

_And why wouldn't he be happy to give it to me?_

Thomas sat softly on the bed. Supporting his weight with both arms, he leaned over and gently touched his lips to Jimmy's.

_So soft…_

Forgetting himself, and the delicate nature of the situation, Thomas began to kiss him.

Running his lips along Jimmy's, lost in the sensation, Thomas couldn't quite pinpoint the moment where Jimmy woke up. But he certainly felt it when Jimmy's hands suddenly shoved against his chest, pushing him away.

_Oh God, What am I doing?_

Jimmy gave a small shout and flailed about wildly trying to dislodge himself from both Thomas and the bed sheets which impeded his movement.

'Shhh! Calm down!' Thomas whispered soothingly. 'It's just me!' He grasped Jimmy's arms to still his movements, giving him time to fully awaken and realise what was happening.

For a few moments the room was silent save for the sound of Jimmy's rapid breaths.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' He finally choked out in a harsh whisper.

'Do you not know?' Said Thomas, staring earnestly into Jimmy's eyes without releasing his hold on his arms.

Jimmy stared back at him with wide eyes.

As Thomas leaned in to kiss him again Jimmy suddenly snapped into action.

He drew back against the headboard of the bed, vigorously shaking off Thomas's grip on his arms, his face the picture of indignation.

'I bloody well don't.' He said, looking as though he wished to crawl further back, into the wall itself if such a thing were possible.

Thomas stayed sat where he was.

_Here goes then…it's not like I can cock this up more than I already have._

'Jimmy, I like you. I like you better than anyone else here and…and more than is perhaps acceptable.'

Thomas noted with interest that Jimmy's angry expression did not shift at all at his words.

_If he's not shocked or surprised then at least it means he has considered the possibility I have feelings for him…and that MAY be a good sign._

Thomas decided he ought to make his point even more explicit, to make absolutely certain that there was no room for misunderstanding.

'I might even love you.' Thomas said softly, searching Jimmy's face for a hint of reaction. 'And I know I want to be with you, like this…' Thomas indicated the space between them on the bed with his eyes and a small nod. '…If you find the idea agreeable.'

Jimmy appeared to become increasingly uncomfortable as Thomas spoke. He gave no response in the ensuing silence, save to draw his legs in tighter to his body to increase the distance between the two of them.

Thomas pondered his reaction.

_He knew…he's been expecting this but he doesn't know how to deal with it. He's afraid._

_What can I say…?_

'Jimmy, you know I could be imprisoned for what I've said, for what I'm doing here…'

'You're damn right!' Jimmy bit back, suddenly finding his voice again.

'…but I trust you. I'm here because I know I can trust you. And you can trust me. So…whatever it is you're thinking right now, please tell me.'

'Why do you think I'm like you?' Jimmy exclaimed. 'I talk with the maids, I don't pander to you…'

Jimmy started to shake violently. Forgetting himself, Thomas reflexively moved forwards to place one of his hands over Jimmy's to still and reassure him, pressing both their hands into the pile of warm blankets.

'I'm not like you!' Said Jimmy, shaking his head from side to side, speaking to the mattress rather than Thomas.

Thomas bit his lip. Every aspect of Jimmy's distress convinced him that Jimmy was lying (at least to him, if not also to himself). But he was very aware that Jimmy was not being particularly noise-conscious in his agitated state, and Thomas knew it would do neither of them any favors if they were to be discovered.

'Do you want me to leave?' Said Thomas quietly.

Jimmy gave no answer, refusing to meet his eyes, still shivering slightly in distress.

'I'll be going then.' Said Thomas, releasing his hold on Jimmy's hand.

Quick as lightening, Jimmy moved to grasp Thomas's retreating hand.

When he made contact he tightly wrapped his fingers around Thomas's palm and stared down in shock, not quite believing what he had just done.

'It's dangerous!' Jimmy said in a strangled voice, gazing at their touching hands as one would look at a temptingly beautiful but poisonous food.

Despite Jimmy's dejected expression, Thomas felt his heart soar.

_I KNEW IT!_

'I trust you, and I think you trust me…how would anyone ever know if we don't tell them?' Said Thomas, shifting his fingers to ever so gently caress Jimmy's hand as his grip loosened.

Jimmy didn't reply.

'Hey…' Said Thomas softly. He reached to cup Jimmy's chin with his spare hand, drawing Jimmy's face away from looking at their hands to make eye contact with him. Thomas could not resist slightly pulling on Jimmy's lower lip with the tip of his thumb as he did so, feeling him exhale sharply in response. But Jimmy made no move to shake him off again. '…no one would ever know.'

Jimmy leaned his cheek slightly into Thomas's hand, his breath coming out as strangled silent sobs.

Thomas slowly stroked his fingers down Jimmy's face. 'The question is…and this is the only thing that  _should_  matter…' Thomas said. '…is what  _you_  want.'

Jimmy stared back at him, the fear still in his eyes. Wordlessly considering, questioning.

In a seemingly unconscious move, Jimmy's tongue emerged to slide over his lower lip, which he then bit down on with his teeth.

Thomas's eyes never moved from his.

_Come on Jimmy, please know your happiness means more to me than anything else…_

Eventually, Jimmy gave a slight nod.

Thomas's eyes widened in surprise.

Jimmy gave another nod, deeper this time and slower.

'Yes…what?' Said Thomas tentatively.

In response Jimmy swiftly slid up the bed towards him, gripping the back of Thomas's head tightly as he crushed their mouths together.

The kiss was bad.

Jimmy's lips were imprecise and sloppy, his teeth far more noticeable than desirable, the pressure too hard, the movements too quick...

And Thomas had never been happier.

_I knew he felt it too…_

With a strong hand on Jimmy's jaw, Thomas slowly began to take control of the kiss.

He leaned up to coax Jimmy backwards onto the mattress and Jimmy allowed himself to be maneuvered. Jimmy grasped at the fabric of Thomas's undershirt to pull him down onto him.

Exhaling with a desirous sigh, Thomas immobilised Jimmy's jaw with pressed fingers and moved to tend agonizingly slowly to Jimmy's lips with his own. Suckling at each lip in turn, Thomas repeatedly drew back slightly to revel in the way that Jimmy attempted to follow his mouth with his own.

He angled his head differently to allow him to penetrate Jimmy's mouth with his tongue, drawing a wanton (albeit frustrated) moan from the man beneath him. Thomas eventually took pity on him and released his hold on Jimmy's jaw. To his intense pleasure, Jimmy did not attempt to resume the frantic and clumsy experience of before. Instead, he allowed Thomas's lips to press soothingly against his own before freely opening his mouth to admit Thomas's tongue.

'You've never done anything like this before, have you?' Said Thomas, when they eventually broke apart.

Jimmy's embarrassment was apparent even in the dim light.

'Is it that obvious?'

Thomas smiled at him. 'A little…but that's good.'

'Good?' Said Jimmy with more than a hint of skepticism.

'Of course!' Said Thomas with a laugh. 'It means that whatever I do, you'll think I'm amazing!'

Jimmy laughed and licked his lips. 'That was pretty amazing.' He said, still breathless from the kiss.

Thomas's smile widened.

'So…' Said Jimmy. 'What other amazing things can you do?'

Thomas's eyes involuntarily glanced down between them at the very apparent state of arousal present beneath the thin fabric of both of their pyjama trousers.

'Best leave that for now, eh? No sense in rushing.' Said Thomas with a pang of regret.

_And I want to make sure you still feel the same way in the morning…_

'Please…' Jimmy said, running a hand down Thomas's forearm.

'I don't think it's a good idea.' Said Thomas, drawing back a little.

'I want…I want you, like  _that_. Like you said.' Jimmy whispered.

'You don't really know what you're asking for, do you?'

'I want you to show me.'

With a sympathetic smile, Thomas shook his head and moved to get up off of Jimmy but at Jimmy's utterly crestfallen face he couldn't help but repent.

He tentatively cupped his fingers inside the waistband of Jimmy's trousers, feeling the warmth of Jimmy's stomach against the back of his fingers, and regarded Jimmy's face carefully.

The answering look was a delicious blend of eagerness with a slight hint of fear.

Sighing, knowing there was no way on earth he could bring himself to refuse Jimmy  _anything_  he asked, Thomas bent down to claim Jimmy's lips again as he drew down the fabric of his trousers and gave an experimental stroke to his hardness.

Jimmy gasped in appreciation against his lips, raising his hips up towards Thomas's hand to urge him to continue.

Thomas complied, increasing the pressure of his grip and the regularity of his strokes as Jimmy's breathing became heavier and more desperate.

Breaking contact with Jimmy's lips, Thomas began to slide down his body. Jimmy watched him in wide eyed wonder before throwing his head back in pleasure as Thomas licked along the length of his shaft.

'My God…' Jimmy breathed.

Thomas wouldn't normally miss the chance for the perfect come-back but he decided that he would let one go by in favor of taking Jimmy entirely in his mouth, drawing a rapturous moan from him in the process.

Thomas grunted slightly, struggling with the angle but determined to accommodate as much as he could. As he began to suck, lick and slide in rhythm, he found that Jimmy's enthusiastic response propelled him on to reach depths previously thought impossible. And he liked it.

Jimmy lacked the self control of more seasoned practitioners, so Thomas was compelled to keep a strong grip on his hips to stop him from bucking up against him. If he was honest, he found Jimmy's inexperience to be very endearing (a nice change from his previous 'type') and if the kissing was anything to go by it wouldn't take long to teach Jimmy the ropes.

_Oh the things I could teach him…_

Each gasp and moan from Jimmy sent an electric current directly to Thomas's own crotch, but for this particular night Thomas was resolved to focus entirely on the miracle that was Jimmy.

When he heard Jimmy's breath shift to shallow gasps and felt the tell-tale muscle contractions at his hips, Thomas continued with enthusiasm to bring Jimmy off inside his mouth.

With a final gasp, Jimmy lay back in exhaustion, feelings of heat and pleasure running through his body and brain.

Thomas drew himself slightly up to rest his head against Jimmy's stomach, taking a moment to catch his own breath.

'That was…' Jimmy panted. '..that was just…'

'I know.' Said Thomas, planting a small kiss on Jimmy's belly.

'Come back up here.' Said Jimmy, reaching down to stroke the top of Thomas's head.

'I'd better not. I need to go and chew my toothbrush before I'm fit for human company again.' Thomas said with a wry laugh.

'Don't be stupid. Come up here and kiss me.'

Thomas climbed slowly back up Jimmy's body.

Jimmy moved forward quickly to close the distance between them before Thomas could think about moving away. He kissed him, deeply.

Thomas reveled in the taste of him and the smell of the thin sheen of sweat across his face.

When they broke the kiss, they rested their foreheads together for a while, both reluctant to face the inevitable.

'I should get back to my room.' Said Thomas eventually.

Jimmy drew back reluctantly. 'But we will meet again, yes?'

'I'd like that  _very_  much.'


End file.
